


Famous

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Story, Peter Quill Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Peter Quill loves Gamora, even in the unspoken, silent terms. NO INFINITY WAR SPOILERS





	Famous

 

_I_ _f I’m gonna be famous for something_

_I wanna be famous for Loving You_

For once the Guardians were actually on a planet with a sun like that of Terra. it bled reds as it rose and it brought warmth to the cool nights. It felt like spring here constantly, the slight whiff of rain and the shiny dew that left plump drops of the grass. 

It felt like home, Peter thought for an aching second, before shutting the thought out of his mind. They had already completed the mission but the ship had been damaged and rocket needed at least a day to synthesize all the parts he needed to get it running again. 

Peter had set up camp next to a maroon pond with slightly mammalian fish swimming it. They had whiskers like cats and eyes like snakes, little razor teeth, and claws that lined their fins. Peter wondered if they tasted as good as they looked. 

The sun was setting now and Peter had dug out his Zune, putting on a song from Terra that he hadn’t heard before but was poppy and definitely from the 80s. 

His eyes slipped closed as he swayed to the music, his helmet tucked neatly in the compartment behind his ears. 

He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and bolted, his eyes quickly scanning up til he met green. He couldn’t help the smile that filled his face.

He offered her half of the headset, smiling even wider when she took it. He stared at her for a bit as she settled in. Her eyes were slightly red-rimmed and she had a couple of gashes across her knuckles but her hair was perfectly curled and bouncing at the tops of her shoulders. Her eyes were shiny and she had a light smile playing on her lips like she was tired but excited. She looked beautiful. 

“Quill,” she warned and he ducked away, choosing instead to look at the sky. 

“Sorry, just can’t help myself sometimes. “

He expected her to quip at him, to tell him to back off, that this unspoken thing was better unspoken or even non-existent. But, maybe because it had been a long day, or maybe because it was cold on the shore, she laced her fingers between his and leaned on his shoulder, laughing as he continued to dip and dive to the song.  

_If I’m going to be known around the world_

_I wanna because of you, girl_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Guardians of the Galaxy fic I've written so that's why it is so short. I hope you like it and if you do please leave kudos or comments they help me gauge reader interest and make me feel nice. 
> 
> Thanks  
> C


End file.
